Same Girl
by Cheatgirl
Summary: Zack meets a beautiful girl at the same time Cody meets one to on a different day. When they go to tell eachother about their new girlfriends they get a suprise. Please R&R! Won't update till I get 15 reviews.
1. Zack's Meeting

**Same Girl**

**Chapter 1: Zack's Meeting**

**Zack- Hey Cheatgirl**

**Cheatgirl-WTF!? How the hell did you get in here?**

**Zack-I heard you were making a story of me. Of course I know I'm the star.**

**Cheatgirl- Uhh.. No! You are the co-star. Now stfu before I kick ur ass.**

**Zack- What ran up ur ass and died.**

**Cheatgirl-THAT'S IT! You've only been in here for a few seconds and now you've done piss me off.(picks up a bat)**

**Zack-Wait what are u doin?! (Cheatgirl starts beating on him) Ow!!!!! My arm!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Zack

**Cody and I were having so much fun at Club Teen. While he was talking to the DJ I had my eye on some girl."Hey pretty lady."**

**"** **Hi I'm Heather and I'm new in town." she told me in a gentle voice.**

**"Well I'm Zack and I could show you around sometime if you dance with me."**

**"You have to promiss me not to tuch the booty."She explain to me in a smart voice.**

**"Of course I won't" I said, but I really wanted to.**

**An hour later...**

**Me and Heather start to make out in the closet since she doesn't want to make anyone else sick.**

Cody

**"Zack!!! Come on its time to go!"I yelled.**

**"Bye Heather see you another time,"I heard Zack talking to some girl around the corner.**

**"There you are mom is waiting for us." he explained to me in an angry voice.**

* * *

**Cheatgirl-I hope everyone likes my first chappie. Don't worry I will make some more chapters for the people who make good reveiws.**

**Zack-Hmm hmm hmm!!!!!(Zack is talking with tape over his mouth)**

**Cheatgirl- He says I am an idiot and please R&R. Also if you put your name in the reveiw I will put it in the next chappie.**

* * *

**I don't own Suite Life of Zack&Cody or any of its characters. I also don't own the title Same Girl from a certain new song.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8)**


	2. Cody's Meeting

Same Girl

Chapter 2: Cody's Meeting

**Cheatgirl-** **Due to some requests I have let Zack free but he can not be here until the has ended. Right now Cody is with me.**

**Cody- Hey cheatgirl. Is this the part were I meet my...(cheatgirl covers his mouth)**

**Cheatgirl-Zip it! Your going to spoil the suprise. Well you can start reading the story now.**

**

* * *

**

**The next day...**

Cody

**I walked into the Paul Revire shop(idk the real name) to start working when this gorgeous girl walked in. "Hello welcome to the Paul Revire shop would** **you like some help?" I questioned the girl.**

**" Yeah I just got a manicure so could you carry the basket for me?" Her gentle voice asked me. **

**"Of course a girl like you should save her preccious hands."**

**"That is really sweet of you to say( the girl gives Cody a kiss on the cheek)," She replies to me.**

**Five min. later...**

**"Well I'm new in town if you call me maybe you could show me around?" She questioned me.**

**"Y-Y-Yea that would be fun ohh.. my name is Cody."**

**"Well Cody I live at the The Jessica hotel. You know the hotel that has the hotel heiress named Jessica."She explained to me with such intelligence. A few min. after the mysterious Girl left Zack came in the store.**

**"Hey buddy do you have any money?" Zack asked.**

**"Why?"I asked back.**

**"I met this girl and I wan to get her a gift," Zack explained.**

* * *

**Cheatgirl-I hope you liked this chapter even though it is short.**

**Cody- I thoght it was great!**

**Zack-Suck up!(he mumbles loudly)**

**Cody- Shut up!EMO kid!**

**Zack-I'm not Emo.**

**Cody- Uhh.. Yea you are by wereing al those dark colored shirts. Hey cheatgirl you should make Zack e-(Zack tackles Cody to the ground)**

**Cheatgirl- Sorry about the fighting I'll straighten them out.(Cheatgirl picks up her bat)**

**Zack- Not again!**

**Cody- No!!!!!!!**

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters. I don't own the title Same Girl from a new song. I don't think Zack is emo. Don't forget to put you name on the reveiw to be in the next chappie.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. ()**


	3. The Dates

Same Girl

Chapter 3: The Dates

**Cheatgirl- Everyone do not worry I am taking a class for my anger.**

**Zack&Cody- Thank You!**

**Cheatgirl-Don't push me!!!**

**Cody-Backin' off.**

**Zack- Me too. Hey, Cheatgirl my date is better than his right.**

**Cheagirl-You will find out soon enough. Which reminds me I brang a guest here. She is one of my fans. Come on in Paulianna.**

**Paulianna- Hi guys.**

**Zack-Hey baby. Want to go for a walk?**

**Cheatgirl- Cool it! Remeber I let you in here and I can kick you out!**

**Cody-Yeah Zack! Hey Paulianna I'm the smart one.**

**Zack- Show off!**

**Cheatgirl- Well here is Chappie 3.**

* * *

Zack

**" Hello?"**

**"Hi who is this?" The girl questioned.**

**"It's Zack from Club Teen."**

**" Oh.. whats up?"She questioned.**

**"Today I'm free want me to show you around?"I asked hoping she'd say yes.**

**"Of course! How can not go out with a great kisser."She explained with a sexy voice. **

**"Where should I meet up with you?" I queried.**

**"In front of the Jessica Hotel,"She replied.**

**Ten min. later...**

In front of the Jessica Hotel

Zack

**"Ready?!"I asked.**

**"Of course. Lets GO!" She yelled with enthusiasm. We ran off crossing streets and going over bridges.**

**"Here is our second stop. The skate park. Me and my brother go here all the time."**

**"Cool!"She told me.We walked down the street. **

**"And here is the Movie theatre."**

**"Let's go see I Now pronounce you Chuck and Larry," She persuaded me.**

**Forty-five min. later...**

**Me and her start to make ouit during the movie.**

**"Zack you are the greatist kisser ever."She told in the middle of us making out.By the end of the movie me and her were to tired to go anywhere else. We walked all the way to the Jessica Hotel.**

**"Need any help getting home?"**

**"No, its just down this street but you know call me again sometime." She explained.**

**"Alright!" I ran off back to The Tipton.**

* * *

Cody

**"Hey Zack!" I yelled.**

**"Cody I've got to tell you about my date,"He begged me.**

**"I can't I've got a date of my own,"I explained to him,"Oh.. what is your girlfriends name?"**

**"Well it's(Zack scratches his head)... you know out of the two times I've been with her I never asked her name," He said foolishly.**

**"Tipical. See you later."**

**"Bye" Zack responded.**

At the Jessica Hotel

**"Hey beautiful!"I screamed.**

**"Hey! You are just as sweet as you were at the store."She told me.**

**"Thanks.(Cody blushed)"I responded.Me and her walked a couple of blocks."Here is the ice rink.Me and my bro. go here to hang out all the time."**

**"Oh.. cool," She responded with enthusiasm.We then walked a couple blacks down.**

**"And here is the Putt-Putt Mini. Golf(idk the real name)"**

**"Nice! Maybe we could play a couple of holes,"She persuaded me with her sexy voice.**

**"Alright."I responded.**

**Five holes later...**

**Me and her started making out in the supplie closet we found.**

**"Wow! Its getting dark I better get home."She told me.**

**"I'll walk you." I insisted.**

In front of the Jessica Hotel

**"I better get inside call me again!" She yelled while running inside.**

* * *

**Cheatgirl- Looks like Zack and Cody both got something on there dates.**

**Paulianna- I would tell you about your story but since I'm a fan you'll have to check out the reveiw I send you.**

**Cody-Ready to go Paulinna?**

**Paulianna- Yeah!**

**Zack-When did you guys decided to go out?**

**Cody- When me and her were making out in the closet during the story.**

**Paulianna- Bye!**

**Zack- You know Cheatgirl you look very sexy when your not angry.**

**Cheatgirl-Aww..That is so sweet(Cheatgirl kisses Zack a few times) You'll get more tommorow(Zack faints)**

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters. I don't own the title Same Girl from a certain new song. Remeber to put your name in the reveiw to be in the next chappie. Sorry Vanessa I will put you in the next Chappie.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. ()**


	4. The Details

Same Girl

Chapter 4: The Details

**Cheatgirl- Lets get ready for the new chappie!**

**Zack-Hey sweet thang.**

**Cody-(starts to laugh)Zack we hate to break it to you but...(Cheatgirl interrupts)**

**Cheatgirl-I fooled you last time.**

**Zack-What?????**

**Cody-We wanted to see how stupid you were.**

**Zack-Fuck You!!!**

**Cheatgirl- Don't worry you'll get a girl...on your dreams(Cheatgirl high fives Cody)Anyway here is chappie 4.**

* * *

**Cody**

**"Zack I've got to tell you about my date!"**

**"Same here!"Zack responded."Even though I don't know her name she has long blond hair, and she has four earpeircings on her ear."**

**"What a coincidence the girl I'm dating also has those discriptions too,"I replyed curiously."My girl has a beauty mark.."(Zack and Cody say at the sametime) "Above the right side of her lip,"We saidlooking at each other with a glair.**

**"Room service!!!"Jeremy yelled.**

** "Sorry Cody I ordered food before you get here." He explained"Do you know your girlfriends name?"Zack questioned me.**

**"No... I forgot to ask her name too,"I replied.**

**"Does your girlfriend have a fake tattoo of a puppy on her ankle?"Zack questioned.**

**"Yeah!!! She also has a scar on her left arm,"I explained.**

**"Mine too!"He yelled.**

**"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"I asked.**

**"That kittens are the cutest little animals!"Zack explained.**

**"NO!!!!! That our girlfriends are the same girl, and she is cheating on both of us,"I explained to Zack.**

**"I think you have something there Cody,"He answered.**

**"DUH!!!"I yelled at him."We need to get her back."**

**"But how?"Zack asked.**

* * *

Cheatgirl-Ohh! Looks like Zack and Cody are pist off!

Cody-How do we get her back?

Cheatgirl-You'll have to find out in the next chapter.

Zack-You know I should never trust you guys.

Cody-Grow up Zack it was just a joke.

Cheatgirl-Yeah! You annoy us so much that we had to play a joke on you.

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters ohh and Ialso don't own the title Same Girl. Put your name on the** **reveiw to be in the next chappie.**

**Please send a reveiw weather you like it or not. 8) **


	5. The Revenge

**Same Girl**

**Chapter 5: The Revenge**

**Cheatgirl- Sorry for taking so long to write this but someone wrote a reveiw telling me about my mistakes and on how to write my story! I won't metion any names "**MuchaLuchaAndMe**!" (cheatgirl mumbles)**

**Cody- Forget her she is just jealous that you write stories so good that she could never match up to them.**

**Zack-Yeah!**

**Cheatgirl- I know. This next chapter is perfect for Zack and Cody's mischevious skills.**

**Cody-I can't wait!**

**Zack-Here is Chappie 5 The Revenge!!**

**Cheatgirl-Hey thats my line!**

* * *

Cody

**Now what can Zack and I do to our girlfriend.**

Zack & Cody start to SING????

**Both**

**We messing with the same girl same girl  
She's the apple of my eye, and my potential wife be the  
Same girl same girl  
Man I can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl  
Same girl same girl  
Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up with both of us  
You can't, man we've been messing with the same girl**

**Zack- Cody what do you think we should do about it do about it  
Cody- Well call her up at her home, she won't know that I'm on the phone  
Zack- Yeah man that's the way  
Cody- Homie we about to bust this trick  
Zack- Man just ask her to meet up with you and Im gonna show up too  
Both- And then she wouldn't know what to do  
We'll be standing there singing  
**

**Both**

**We messing with the same girl same girl  
She's the apple of my eye, and my potential wife be the  
Same girl same girl  
Man I can't believe that we've been messing around with the same damn girl  
Same girl same girl  
Thought she someone that I can trust  
but she's been doubling up with both of us  
You can't, man we've been messing with the same girl**

Singing Stops

Zack&Cody

**"Hey!"Zack told his g/f. "Can you meet me tommorow at six.**

**"Sure. Where?"She replied.**

**"Oh!.."**

**"Club Teen. At the D.J. booth."Cody replied for Zack**

**"See you their sweetie,"She answered back.(Cody hangs up)**

**"What happen there?!"Cody yelled.**

**"She is so, beautiful that I couldn't do it,"I answered in a pitiful voice.**

**"Don't screw this up tommorow,"I told Zack.(Zack turns off the lights)**

The next day

Zack&Cody

**"Let's go boys!"Carrie yelled.**

**"Come in'!"We replied at the same time.**

**"Ready Zack?"**

**"I've been born ready,"He repied.**

Scene-Club Teen

**"There she is (Zack pointing his finger)"Zack told me.**

**"Well..."**

**"What?"Zack asked.**

**(Cody pushes Zack)"GO!"I screamed.**

**"Maybe i should get a drink?" Cody questioned himself.**

**(Cody walks toward the food)**

**"One Small coke Vanessa?"Cody asked.**

**"Sure thing Cody.Can I ask why you her?"Vanessa wondered.**

**"Zack and I think a girl is cheating on us so we are getting back at her."**

**"Cool! Oh.. and thay will be $1.50"**

**"Here you go"( 2 min. later)**

Cody

**Here I go Zack is talking to our girl friend right there(Cody looks at Zack on the stairs). (Cody taps the girl on the back)**

**"Hey!" she says with a smile"I'll be right back"**

**"We've got her now right Cody,"Zack rtold me.**

* * *

**Cheatgirl-I wonder what the surprise is????**

**Cody- You already know what it is!**

**Cheatgirl- I know! But it is my audience don't.**

**Zack- I like your tactics.**

**Cheatgirl-Thankyou.**

* * *

**I do not own SuiteLife of Zack&Cody or any of its characters ohh and I also don't own the title Same Girl. Put your name on the** **reveiw to be in the next chappie.**

**Please R&R!!!!**


End file.
